The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting curtain wall units constituting a unit type curtain wall as juxtaposed vertically and horizontally in a vertical plane.
In a conventional connecting apparatus as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 59-24052, a female member and a male member engaged with each other in a vertical plane are fixed to a lower end of an upper curtain wall unit and an upper end of a lower curtain wall unit each constituting the unit type curtain wall, respectively, so as to connect the upper and lower curtain wall units with each other in such a manner as to permit relative displacement in the plane.
According to the aforementioned known connecting apparatus, in-plane displacement between the upper and lower adjacent curtain wall units is absorbed therebetween, and the outer surfaces of the curtain wall units are flushed. However, the outer surfaces of horizontally adjacent curtain wall units cannot be flushed. As a result, the entire outer surface of the unit type curtain wall is out of alignment, resulting in poor appearance and there is a possibility of a reflective image on the entire outer surface being rendered out of order.